


He Knew

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hannibal is Hannibal, Short, Will Graham - Freeform, he knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Will Graham, the man who could not make eye contact because eyes were too distracting, was the one. His demise. (Drabble. Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on FFNET. I thought I would share it on AO3 as well. Hope you enjoy it.

He Knew

* * *

The moment Hannibal Lector saw William Graham, he knew. He knew Graham would be his downfall, his demise, and his greatest ally and prosecutor. He knew.

"You have an aversion to eye contact," he had commented upon first seeing Will directly, testing the psyche that Jack Crawford felt was so delicate as to need another psychiatrist to care for.

It was obvious to those around him that Will was unstable but they chose to ignore it in favour of results, making Jack and his division look good. The moment Will was not sane enough for them, when he went just a bit too far in his brilliant deductions, he was called into question, told about his delicate mind and chastised for being different. Who would Will Graham go to then?

Up until Hannibal's arrival, Will had had no one. But now, the doctor emerged himself in the young man's life, intruding on his every thought like a fan that could not get enough.

He listened.

He comprehended.

He was there for Will when he was alone.

Hannibal was, for all intents and purposes, Will's best friend.

At least now, he would be able to know how Will would come to betray him, how he would be his capturer, his Judas. At least now he could find his weaknesses and exploit them, find ways to keep the light off himself while keeping Will in his pocket so, should the time come and Will has yet to find him out, he would at least have someone on his side.

Someone who would listen and he listened.

Someone who understood why he did the things he did.

Someone who could look at him without disgust or pity in their eyes.

Someone who could see who he truly was, even under all the sins written in blood on his soul.

He knew Will Graham, the man who could not make eye contact because eyes were too distracting, was the one.

 


End file.
